Chaos
by DMGirl4Ever
Summary: Before Elites United, there was only chaos. Humans were slaughtered by the demons that now ruled, and the angels could do nothing but sit back and watch. They sent Astaroth as a last attempt to try and save the humans, but that was years ago. Since then, she has teamed up with a gifted human named Beleth, and they are just trying to survive.
1. Present Situation

**Chaos**

**By: DMGirl4Ever**

**Before Elites United, there was only Chaos. Humans were slaughtered by the demons that now ruled, and all the angels could do was sit back and watch as the world was soon covered in darkness. As a last attempt to try and stop it, the angels sent Astaroth, one of the most powerful angels, down to Earth. That was years ago. Since then, she has teamed up with Beleth, a gifted human, and is struggling to survive.**

**Beleth X Astaroth, Horror**

**WARNING: Beleth and Astaroth are actual demons. NEVER say a demon's name out loud, but that's just my warning to you. You can choose whether to listen to me or not.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

The woods. The running. The demons. The fighting. It's my life. Wake up in the morning, grab my few things, run to the next location, fight the demons that have taken it over, repeat. The humans that see me run in fear, but I do not bother them, most of the time anyway. Sometimes the guys that see me lure me over to the darker side of myself and my powers, but that isn't often. You can't make relationships in this world, only because you don't know if you'll live through the night, which is when the humans say, "The Devil comes out to play."

I'm not a gifted human, not a human period. I've been sent down to this disgraceful planet to help the humans fight, but they refused my help. My brethren have abandoned their cause, and so have I. All we do is roam the lands, unable to return to the heaven that sent us. We attempt to cast out the darkness, to slaughter the demons who have caused this, but our heavenly light just gets snuffed out by the overabundance of demonic beings that inhabit the Earth now.

I was one of the strongest ones sent here, and that was years ago. Everyone of my fellow people I have come across have told me I was sent to do some great deed, but I'm just like the humans now, fighting to stay alive. I'm no better than they are, and in many ways I have become one. I feel pain, sadness, anger, joy, and maybe love, but the last is uncertain.

For the first few years, I traveled alone, roaming the countryside, avoiding the desolated cities, taking my chances amongst the wilderness. One of those days, I had come across one of the gifted humans, and he persuaded me to take him along with me. We've been traveling together ever since, slaughtering the demons in our path.

He had burning wings, night black hair, and blood red eyes that seemed to pierce through mine own. He was a much darker version of me, because I had light blonde hair, and golden eyes that had a certain glow to them, and my wings had a glowing aura when I let them show. Even his name is the total opposite of mine. He called himself Beleth, but the demons we have fought have also referred to him as Elyth and Byleth. All they ever did was curse in their fowl language at me, never using my name, Astaroth, or my most used alias, Isis.

It was unsurprising to me that Beleth was more accommodated to the land of this world than me, the jagged rocks from destroyed structures, the fallen trees from the demon rampage, the burned villages that have no trace of life left behind. All of this alien to me, where I used to watch streams of gold run along the land, the high towers of the heavens that stretched up through the sky, and the constant peace kept amongst us all.

Beleth and I must have traveled across hundreds of miles, unwelcome anywhere, and the demons constantly wherever we turn. I had thought about giving up on my cause, but then I may never be able to return back from where I came from. Then I had to think about what would happen to Beleth once I left. I had grown used to his company and him having my back, and I couldn't imagine leaving him in this desolate world to fend for himself while I bathed in the luxury of the heavens.

I had tried to get in contact with the rest of the people from whence I had came from, but it was as if no matter what, the darkness refused to let anything come through. I hadn't even seen the bright light of the Archangels that signaled a new attempt at the darkness going away since I've been on this planet. Maybe I was the final attempt at salvation and saving the human race. Maybe the Archangels have given up on the human race and trying to save it from the darkness. If I were them, I would have given up a long time ago, only to save the other angels from risking themselves in a fight against a demon.

For now, I'm heading towards another safe house, or as far as I could tell it was, and me and Beleth haven't spotted any demons for miles. We were going to have to stop and rest once we thought it was safe. Beleth had his crossbow strapped across his back, daggers strapped to his arms, and a pair of black shorts on with spiked black boots. I had my Angel Sword strapped to my back, daggers strapped to my arm as well, and I had on a tattered t-shirt and battle skirt. We haven't come across any life for miles except the trees around us.

"Astaroth, we should stop at the river ahead. I heard there was a shelter there that we can hide ourselves from any passing demons, even though we haven't seen any for miles." Beleth said to me, pointing in the direction east of us. I listened closer and heard the water rushing in the distance.

"That's a good idea Beleth." I said and we started to head in the direction the river was. It was about a half a mile, and once we had gotten there, a small crevice in the side had been built, and it was the perfect temporary shelter. We could rest from traveling and get more water to drink, since we were running low on water to begin with.

We climbed into the crevice, me going first since I was the smallest. It made for a little cave and was pretty deep. I set my stuff up against one side of the cave inside, and Beleth put his opposite of mine, so that on either side of the cave was a weapon that we could both reach.

"How much further do you think it is?" Beleth asked, laying back against the wall, finally able to rest.

"Maybe only a few more miles at most." I said and went over to where he was, laying against the wall next to him.

"We need to find a permanent place to stay so we don't have to keep running from the demons." He said and put an arm around me.

"Yeah we do." I said and closed my eyes. Some days, I thought that me and Beleth could be happy together, once we could find a safe place. This was when I thought I felt that human emotion, love. I never asked Beleth about it though, because I thought that he would question why I asked about that.

There was a scratching and splashing outside the cave opening and me and Beleth tensed at the sound. Beleth detached his arm from me, and I crawled to the opening and took a look outside. Our instincts were right. There was a demon, a small one, drinking from the river. The scratching was from the razor sharp claws that adorned it's arms and legs rubbing against the rocks around the river.

It was hideous looking. It's face was pitch black with bright white eyes, its skin a sickly green color, and the claws not only were on its arms and legs but sharper ones covered it's back and protruded from it. It didn't see me, too captivated in drinking. I climbed back in the cave and curled up next to Beleth.

"It's just a small one, no threat to us. It's too captivated in drinking from the river." I said and Beleth nodded.

"Good. We need to conserve our energy for right now. Who knows how many demons might be at the safe house." He said. "I'll take first watch."

"No, you need to sleep more than I do." I said. "Besides, I'll be able to get out of the entrance easier to fight any demons than you will."

He just nodded and put his arms back around me. It was only a few minutes before he was sound asleep, exhaustion taking over him. It has become harder to climb the terrain, it had changed to more rocky and mountainous, and more uphill. The trees had become thicker and more abundant and they had to climb over giant roots and rock formations as well. Beleth had tried to get rid of as much obstacles as he could, and it caused him to use his strength and a great amount of energy using his powers as well.

Beleth had been gifted as learning fire powers, along with the power of the strength of some of the strongest demons, but conjuring that power up made him use a lot of energy. Their food rations weren't that great, and he had not been able to restore a lot of the energy he lost using his powers. He had told me at one point that he had been born of a human and demon, but I had not been able to imagine a human stupid enough or a demon beautiful enough for this to happen.

I heard the demon outside scuttle away, the sound of its claws getting further and further away. Beleth seemed to relax as I noticed this, as if he could sense that the danger outside was gone.

"Maybe one day we can happy together Beleth." I whispered and put my hands up to his chest, feeling his shallow breathing and his heart beating.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**DM Girl: Please Review! And if you like, favorite. To know when a new chapter becomes available, please alert!**

**Also this story is going to be in the Watty Awards on Wattpad, so go to Wattpad and vote for this story if you liked it! Link: story/**


	2. Change of Tides

**Chaos**

**By: DMGirl4Ever**

**Before Elites United, there was only Chaos. Humans were slaughtered by the demons that now ruled, and all the angels could do was sit back and watch as the world was soon covered in darkness. As a last attempt to try and stop it, the angels sent Astaroth, one of the most powerful angels, down to Earth. That was years ago. Since then, she has teamed up with Beleth, a gifted human, and is struggling to survive.**

**Beleth X Astaroth, Horror/Romance/Paranormal**

**WARNING: Beleth and Astaroth are actual demons. NEVER say a demon's name out loud, but that's just my warning to you. You can choose whether to listen to me or not.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

"I'm telling you Astaroth these demons are getting stronger." Beleth yelled at me. We hadn't made it to the safehouse yet, and we had stayed in that cave all night, just to be awoken by one of the bigger demons trying to pry it's way into the cave, unable to fit because it was so big.

I had taken one of my chains that was in my bag, which was blessed by the Archangels, and thrown it at the demon. It had wrapped around it's neck and it tried to run away, pulling me with it. Beleth had grabbed the chain and held it down, but the demon tried to continue to run. We had it chained to a giant rock formation now, it's efforts to run only causing the metal to go in deeper and deeper into the demon's flesh. It hissed and spat and dug at the air, unable to grasp ahold of anything.

I stood, maybe a few feet out of it's reach, taking my chances in an attack, but mesmerized by how this demon seemed to be bigger and different than the rest. It had dark red skin, and it was covered in spikes, as if it was a walking ball of spikes that had been painted red. It's arms burned a miniature fire on them, trying to burn what it touched and its mouth was filled with razor sharp teeth.

"What is your name demon?" I said, pulling out my sword and holding it in front of me. It glowed a brilliant white and the demon put its arm over its eyes to shield them from the bright glow. It said nothing, just hissed some more as if it didn't understand what I just said. "Beleth, you try and talk to it."

Beleth seemed to know the language of the demons, which is why I had thought he was a demon to begin with. I still don't know how he knows how to talk to these creatures, but it does come in handy in situations like this.

"_Ki__sa ki move lespri sou non ou__"_ Beleth hissed out and the demon stopped moving and looked at Beleth.

"_Non mwen se Halphas__"_ The demon said and just stared at Beleth. It had given up on struggling against the chain and finally sat down on the ground.

"It says its name is Halphas." Beleth said and turned to face me. "I've come across this demon before. I should have killed it when I had the chance the first time." The demon understood what Beleth had said and just hissed at him, seeming to have been brought out of the trance-like state it was in.

"Why didn't you?" I asked and Beleth just looked down.

"It was when I was a lot weaker. I had just lost my clan of people I was traveling with to a horde of demons." Beleth said. "My sister was amongst them, and I was horribly grief stricken. Halphas came across me and I ran. I didn't know what else to do. I just ran. I managed to escape, and now Halphas has found me again."

I was quiet for a moment. I didn't know Beleth had a sister, or that she had died by a demon horde. I felt so bad for him. I stepped closer to him and put my arms around him. He just stood there, as if recalling his last few memories of his sister.

"What should we do with Halphas?" I asked.

Beleth sighed. "I guess it would be appropriate to kill him." Beleth pulled out his sword and I let go of him so I wouldn't get in the way of the blade.

The demon hissed and jumped, trying to struggle to get away before Beleth killed it.

"_Pa gen Beleth. Mwen pa t 'vle touye l'. Tanpri Mèt. Rezèv m '__._ " The demon hissed and Beleth pointed his sword down at the ground, a puzzled look now on his face.

"What did he say?" I asked, still not being able to understand this strange language.

"The translation of what he said was: I didn't mean to kill her, please spare me master." Beleth said and put his sword away.

This wasn't the first time a demon had called Beleth their master. Many demons before had done this, but Beleth had thought nothing of it, and neither had I. Now that this demon, Halphas, has brought up his sister, this time may be different.

"_Mwen menm mwen pa mèt ou a__._ " Beleth said.

The demon was still and that was when Beleth swung the sword and sliced through the demon's head, the blood going everywhere. Beleth had been incredibly fast, not wanting the demon to try and struggle.

We both just stood there, looking at the slowly disintigrating body of Halphas. I still couldn't believe that the demon before us had been responsible for the reason that I was now traveling with Beleth, all because he lost his family and sister to this thing. I felt so bad for him and wanted to do something about it.

"We should get going." Beleth said, looking down at the ground. He put his sword away and started to head off.

"Yes we should." I said and went to untie the chain so I didn't leave it there. I ran and caught up with Beleth who was trudging on through the forest.

Beleth was silent for the next few miles as we continued along. He wouldn't look at me, and I was afraid that something was wrong, as if he was slipping into some kind of depression at the memory of his sister.

"You've been unnaturally quiet." I said, hoping to get Beleth to talk to me.

He stopped in his tracks. "Astaroth, I just don't know what to do. I realize now that I'm probably the only gifted human left. There is nothing for me here. My whole family is dead."

"Don't say that." I said and put my hands on his shoulders. "Don't ever say there is nothing for you here. You could save this world from the demons. You and me could be the ones they remember, the ones they praise."

"But I don't want to drag you down with me." Beleth said putting his hands on my own. "I don't want to get you killed."

Something was wrong with him, I know it now. Beleth never thought like this. He never did. Something Halphas said to him, something Halphas did, has changed Beleth.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**DM Girl: Please Review!**

**Dark M.: And if you like, please favorite!**


End file.
